Nala (Kopa's Story Comic)
Nala is the queen of the Pride Lands, Simba's mate, the mother of Kopa, Kiara and Kion, the daughter of Sarafina and an Unknown Lion, and the daughter-in-law of Mufasa and Sarabi. She is a supporting character in The Lion King: Kopa's Story Appearance Nala is a full grown lioness with a light tawny coat, pale muzzle and underbelly, pale green eyes, and a very light brown nose. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. She is built somewhat more narrowly than Simba, and is slightly shorter. In addition, the area between her eye and her eyebrow is paler than this color rather than darker. Nala has slender dark brown eyebrows. Unlike Simba and some of the other lionesses in Simba's Pride, she has colorless paws. Personality Nala is assertive and determined, with a sense of responsibility. She is confident and always has faith in her loved ones, of whom she is very complimentary and encouraging. She never hesitates to offer her support, guidance,and affection when it is needed, and strives to keep her whole family happy. Despite her usually gentle demeanor, she is bold, sharp, and firm in the face of enemies, and though it is not her first choice, she will fight if she needs to. She is also calm and understanding. Family Mufasa: Father-in-law Sarabi: Mother-in-law Scar: Uncle-in-law Zira: Aunt-in-law Nuka: Cousin-in-law Simba: Mate Kopa: Son Kiara: Daughter Kion: Son Sarafina: Mother History Nala was born during Mufasa's reign and was betrothed to Simba. As an adult, Nala found Simba and convinced him to return to the Pride Lands and to challenge his Uncle Scar. After Simba decides to return, Nala is still in the jungle, looking for him. She finds Timon and Pumbaa in hopes that they know where Simba has gone off to. Rafiki tells them from atop a tree that "the king has returned." Upon hearing this, Nala is unable to believe that Simba has gone back, and after explaining the situation to Timon and Pumbaa, she runs off to assist him. Just as Simba gets an eyeful of his home which has been utterly destroyed by Scar, Nala appears by his side, Timon and Pumbaa in tow, and the four head toward Pride Rock. They sneak past the hyenas, using Timon and Pumbaa to lure some of the others away, and Simba tells Nala to find Sarabi and rally the lionesses while he looks for Scar. Sarabi is with Scar, however, so Nala herself leads the lionesses to Pride Rock just as Scar assaults Sarabi and Simba confronts Scar. Scar brings up Mufasa's death, and Nala confusedly asks what Scar is talking about. Upon hearing the "truth," the lionesses are shocked, Sarabi refusing to believe it. Nala shrieks in horror when Scar backs Simba over the edge of Pride Rock and is the first lioness to lunge forward when Scar admits that he, not Simba, is the one who killed Mufasa. After Simba emerges victoriously from his fight with Scar, he embraces Sarabi and Nala before taking his rightful place as king. The lionesses watch with relief and joy as Simba ascends Pride Rock and roars across his reclaimed kingdom with the lionesses roaring back in reply. Some time later, after the Pride Lands are restored to their former glory, Nala becomes Simba's queen. The two, along with Timon and Pumbaa, stand on the promontory of Pride Rock as they proudly watch the assembly of the animals below Pride Rock. Then Rafiki arrives, cradling their newborn cub, and Simba and Nala happily watch as Rafiki presents the next in line to the throne to the animals of the Pride Lands. Trivia Category:AndrewShilohJeffery Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Queens Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Spouses